Special training
by rizumamu
Summary: Kimura and Miyata watch the videos Miyata got from Aoki. Kimura x Miyata, yaoi, PG-13, includes spoilers from "Mashiba vs. Kimura"/Hajime no ippo volume 31 chapter 273
1. Kimura POV

My first Hajime no ippo/Fighting Spirit fic. NOTE: includes spoilers from "Mashiba vs. Kimura"/ Hajime no ippo volume 31 (chapter 273)

* * *

**SPECIAL TRAINING**

To become a champion. Kimura was ready to go through a lot to get that far even though he hadn't actually expected to reach such an exceptional possibility so suddenly. But lately it had become a dream that just might come true if he gave it his best shot. Only that finding that best shot was pretty damn hard. Just watching that video Miyata had brought him to watch was enough to crush his confidence into even tinier pieces than it had already been before seeing his opponent's current state. How the hell was he supposed to stand up to that person who was much more like a demon than a human being? Obviously he was in the situation where he didn't seem to have a ghost of a chance to win, no matter how hard he tried to think about it. Nevertheless, there was still no way he would give up now. There just had to be a way how to do something about the absurd situation. But what on earth could that have been?

And then there were also all those things that Miyata said while they were watching the video in the dark room. The amount of pressure Kimura felt right then had already made him sweat and clench his fingers together. It didn't happen because of fear, but the feeling of desperation, that had been building up within him ever since he had decided to go for the match, was taking a tighter hold of him once again.

Keeping his eyes fixed on the TV screen, Kimura sat on the couch and was very deep in his thought looking for the most important answer to the question that had been bothering him probably more than anything before. And all of a sudden he remembered something that had made him rather pissed off in the beginning of his training with Miyata. Perhaps _that _was the reply, perhaps _that_ was what he was really meant to do, and most of all, _that_ must have been what Miyata had tried to make him understand. The exact reason why it had been definitely the right, as well as the best, decision to ask Miyata to help him to get ready for his first title match. After all, Miyata hadn't only fought that monster but he was also an out-boxer like Kimura himself, and on top of all that he was exceedingly bright and prudent. Of course he must have known that simple reply for long, but had decided to let Kimura find out the same reply on his own. That was enough proof to realize just how outstanding Miyata's skills were, especially as far as boxing was concerned. Even his father hadn't had the slightest idea what he had been up to. He truly was an amazing boxer.

When Kimura turned his head to compliment and glance at Miyata who was standing somewhere behind him, he was much closer than Kimura had originally thought. As a matter of fact he had come all the way to lean on the back rest of the couch right behind him. Thus there was no way to stop it from happening. His face bumped directly into Miyata's but it didn't hurt at all since it wasn't meant to hurt. On the other hand it was the most pleasant way to bump into someone else, while on the other hand it was one of the strangest things that could have happened in that situation. The part of their face that was mostly in contact, were their lips. For that brief moment Kimura forgot about everything else but just how soft and moist Miyata's lips felt. Never before in his life had he experienced this kind of a kiss, so gentle and sensual even though it was with another man. But how could have no less been expected from a guy like Miyata?

However, the kiss ended almost as quickly as it had begun. Kimura had hardly had the time to even think about replying to it. Nevertheless, he was rather elated right after Miyata had pulled back from the kiss. If that had been his reward - that was what Kimura thought the kiss had been about - then he would work as hard as he would have to and receive more rewards like that.

"Miyata," he spoke eventually after a few deep breaths.

"Yes?"

"If I survive... And I'm planning to do whatever it takes, I'll do everything I can to become the champion," Kimura said now fidgeting with his fingers. "But even if that doesn't happen, if I somehow end up failing because the opponent is Mashiba after all... If I just come back out of the ring _alive_, can we do _that_ again?"

Very slowly Kimura turned to look at Miyata again. He was still standing close to the back rest but had shifted to stand on Kimura's left. In the dark it was quite hard to see but when he gazed at Miyata as closely as he could, there just might have been a slight bit of red on his cheeks which made him look uncommonly cute.

"Do your best, Kimura-san," was the somewhat reserved reply. What else could he have expected from the younger boxer? The line had been crossed but only Miyata seemed to know where that line was drawn.

"Sorry about that," Kimura apologized. "A swelling face with wounds and blood all over _isn't_ exactly the most enticing sight."

He heard Miyata snorting. That was how obvious it was. Even so that kiss was everything Kimura could think about right now. He knew Miyata well enough to know for sure that he wasn't the kind of a person who would kiss people randomly, just like that, without a proper reason - or if he had, then he must have gone crazy. But that wasn't the only thing about the kiss that bothered Kimura. More importantly there was the issue of being kissed by another male and actually liking it. At the end of the day, it had been quite a while since Kimura had been kissing with anyone. He had scarcely had the possibility do such things, especially after he had begun to box. And because of all that, the kiss with Miyata had been far too remarkable just to get over it right after it had happened. Only if he had had the time to do something, too, he would have definitely done something to savour the kiss for at least a little longer.

"Kimura-san, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh."

When Kimura looked around, he finally noticed that Miyata had sat on the couch next to him. Very close but not close enough to suddenly bump into him again.

"To tell you the truth," Kimura began a little nervously. He couldn't remember a time when his heart would have beaten so fast, especially out of the ring. At the same time his palms had begun to sweat as well and the subtle embarrassment had made him blush the way he never had before. Well, he hadn't ever experienced anything like this and therefore it was difficult to make the right decisions and do the right things. But he had to do something, he wasn't going to let that special moment end just like that. "I... I'd like to try that again. Do it before my face swells and hurts too much to move a single muscle."

"Okay," Miyata replied immediately in the way he always did. Only that Kimura hadn't exactly expected it to happen so fast.

"Kimura-san, just do it," Miyata had to urge because Kimura hadn't been able to do or say anything. He was merely staring at him stupefyingly.

"O...oh," Kimura stuttered and swallowed loudly. What an amazing chance he had been given!

"I'm not going to bite," Miyata added with a faint smirk on his face. "Unless you want me to."

That was nearly as though he would have said _"go for it!"_ or even _"come and get me!"_ However, being the gentleman that Kimura basically was, his first move was very discreet. Those long bangs that hid Miyata's beautiful eyes were gently brushed aside with the slender fingers that inched along the other cheek to the mentum. It hadn't been much yet but Miyata was apparently reacting to the touches. The way how his long eyelashes fluttered, how his lips pursed, how his other hand got wildly lost in Kimura's hair, he was silently asking to be kissed as soon as possible. Thus Kimura could only smile as he pressed Miyata on the couch and settled himself against the younger boxer.

"I won't bite you but..." Kimura left the rest unsaid, deliberately. Everything he would have to do anymore was to press his lips against Miyata's and show him what kind of a kisser he was. Except it began to seem like that wasn't going to be enough for Miyata at all. The way he squirmed under Kimura pulling him even closer to his firm but fragile body and how he invited him to French kiss with him using his tongue in the most unique way, it was all brand-new to Kimura who soon didn't quite know which one of them was leading what they were doing. But the most essential thing was that after everything that he had had to suffer lately, from the training to watching the terrifying video, all of that faded away, moved into the background, and right now Kimura felt as though he had been on top of the world already. Yes, this was what _"over the moon"_ meant. What an incredible guy Miyata was to take him all the way to such flabbergasting heights. It was almost unreal - he should have been back to his training, getting ready for his next match but here he was plunging into the hottest kiss of his life with the person who was helping him to train for the above-mentioned match.

Yes, there had been women in his life. But none of them had been able to bring out such steadfast passion from him. Not one of them had made him feel his genuine vitality and just how virile he really was deep within. Perhaps he would have ended up going all the way to prove his masculinity but Miyata separated himself from the kiss and their tight embrace before anything else happened.

"See you later, Kimura-san," Miyata uttered breathing rather heavily after getting up from the couch and moved towards the door.

When Kimura was able to get up, Miyata had already left the room. Scratching the back of his neck, Kimura wondered what had happened. Had he done something wrong or what if he hadn't been enough for Miyata? And why was he thinking about such things when his true opponent was Mashiba? But in spite of all, just tasting the sweetness of those lips and feeling the warmth of his closeness wasn't enough! Letting it end like that wasn't something he could consent!

Clenching his right fist Kimura stood up and decided to get going for roadwork. He needed to cool off after all that unexpected heat. But before he could take a single step away from the couch, he noticed something he hadn't paid any attention to during the time that he had been with Miyata. His underwear might have been able to take the tension within them but his trousers couldn't. They weren't exactly his best trousers or anything like that, but they weren't that loose-fitting, either. Especially from the crotch, the part where it had begun to feel too cramped. So Miyata must have noticed it, too, and run away because of it. Knowing that made Kimura feel even more embarrassed and slightly pathetic as well. This was definitely not the right time for such feelings. He had to become tough and rough in order to overcome what was right ahead of him.

Somewhat wearily Kimura let out a long sigh. First things first. Supposedly he could get back to Miyata after becoming a champion. And then as a brand-new champion he would do everything he could to help Miyata get the OPBF belt. The image of them two celebrating their championship belts together popped up in Kimura's head. Nothing, absolutely nothing could be better than that. From now on that was going to be his goal, and then after getting to wear those precious belts around their waists, he would show Miyata what kind of a man he truly was, once and for all.

However, first and foremost he would have to use the toilet.

-the end-

* * *

Note from author:

I can't even begin to tell just how many times I watched the first half of "Mashiba vs. Kimura" while I was writing this. I love it to bits!! And well, this _isn't_ what really happens! Nevertheless, it was fun writing about it!


	2. Miyata POV

Hajime no ippo/Fighting Spirit fic. NOTE: includes spoilers from "Mashiba vs. Kimura"/ Hajime no ippo volume 31 (chapter 273)

* * *

**SPECIAL TRAINING** (Miyata's POV)

Miyata stood in the dark room leaning on the wall. Watching the video Aoki had handed him during his roadwork only a while ago, had begun to give him the creeps, too. But he still expressed his honest opinion on the most horrible boxer he had ever had to fight and who was going to be Kimura's next opponent. Deep within Miyata hoped that there would have been a way that Kimura could have beaten that monster, but he was certain that they both knew very well that at the moment it was completely out of the question. After all, only Kimura himself would be able to do something about it. But firstly he would have to realize the flaws in his boxing style and lastly do his very best to find the way how to beat that demon on his own.

Quietly Miyata kept observing Kimura's reactions as they both watched the video. Yes, he seemed rather depressed, perhaps even terrified, and there was no way Miyata could have blamed him for that. For a second he wondered if there could even be anyone else to beat Mashiba but Makunouchi, who was undeniably one of the most persistent and powerful boxers in Japan. But Miyata didn't want to think about the either or the other. It was Kimura that mattered the most at the moment. Even though his own match was going to be a lot later he had to keep on working hard as well to stay in shape, and at the end of the day it wasn't bad at all that lately he got to spar such a lot with Kimura. The truth was that his senpai - that was what Kimura still was to him even now - was much more of an opponent than some of the boxers at the gym he was transferred to. Besides, he didn't know the boxers from his current gym that well, either. At Kamogawa's gym it had been much because of Takamura that he had been involved with both, Kimura and Aoki, nearly every day. Somehow it was something Miyata missed from his past but he wasn't ever going to admit it to anyone. Everything that was in front of him was more important, especially right now. And now the first thing before him was Kimura and his problems with the upcoming title match.

It hadn't been hard to notice how there was something very special about how seriously Kimura took this particular match. Well, of course, it was his first title match after all. Although he was seemingly nervous and worried most of the time, especially right now while watching how his opponent was beating the hell out of his sparring antagonists, he was still appealing in a whole different way than before. Unfortunately Miyata wasn't certain what it was. Maybe his determination, his sincere and upright will to learn - Miyata definitely esteemed the fact that it seemed like Kimura was really using his wit to find the answers on his own - or perhaps it was simply the way how he was earnestly going to do everything he could to win. Nevertheless, all of that was sort of awesome because Miyata knew that on the whole Kimura was above all a kind and gentle man.

For a moment he felt a little sorry for the older boxer. Usually he didn't have such thoughts or feelings but if he imagined Kimura in the ring getting his ass whooped, it wasn't nice at all. But surely that was exactly what was going to happen. And Kimura must have known the agonizing truth himself.

Normally Miyata wouldn't have done anything like what he did, but it wasn't like he would have normally stared at someone's back for that long. The black hair and the broad shoulders were everything that Miyata could see from his point of view, but he didn't need to see more to be drawn to his so-called student. Slowly and silently he moved closer to the other man and put his arms on the back rest to lean on it. From that distance he noticed the same thing he had already paid attention to a while ago when he had been that close to Kimura. Of course the training made him sweat just like every other boxer did, however, he smelled better than any other man that Miyata knew. That same scent could be smelled again and Miyata could only wonder what it was. Nevertheless, he didn't have much time to think about it as Kimura turned his head to look at him, and because they were so close to each other, their faces were touching instantly. Without giving it much thought, Miyata tilted his head a little and pursed his lips to get in contact with Kimura's lips. It wasn't something he had planned but at the moment it just felt like the right thing to do.

Just before Kimura had turned his head, he had winced a little, and even though he hadn't said a word, Miyata knew that it had been the moment when he must have finally realized, what he had been meant to learn to be able to have at least some kind of a chance against Mashiba. And that must have also been the reason why he had turned to look at him over his shoulder. The kiss that occurred because of that small movement of his neck, didn't happen on purpose although Miyata had doubtlessly helped a little, but in the end there definitely wasn't anything unpleasant about it. As a matter of fact, it was much better than Miyata had expected, thus it might have not been just a whim of the moment kind of a thing. However, as soon as he pulled back, he didn't quite know if he should have done it at all. Doing something like that might have been a terrible mistake! The sudden realization of what he had done made him blush.

But then he heard Kimura breathing heavily and calling his name. "Miyata."

He didn't know what to expect from the other man. "Yes?" was everything he could say.

The older boxer was hesitating as he spoke but he seemed to have quite a lot to say. "If I survive… And I'm planning to do whatever it takes, I'll do everything I can to become the champion." It wasn't difficult to hear the emphasis Kimura had put behind those words. He was very serious about the matter. "But even if that doesn't happen, if I somehow end up failing because the opponent is Mashiba after all… If I just come back out of the ring _alive,_ can we do _that_ again?"

And that must have been his way to tell that he had liked the kiss. Probably at least as much as Miyata had liked it. Not that he would have admitted it, not such a thing, not at the moment and definitely not here.

"Do your best, Kimura-san," he said instead of giving a decent reply.

"Sorry about that," was the immediate apology. "A swelling face with wounds and blood all over _isn't_ exactly the most enticing sight."

Miyata hadn't even thought about it that far but after Kimura had said it, it was easy to understand what he meant. And he had to agree with it. Instead of saying anything he just snorted. But his reaction might have not been the very best one because Kimura became silent and seemed to be deep in thought again.

"Kimura-san, what are you thinking about?" Miyata asked quickly. The reason why he was interested enough to ask the question, was because of the various and changing expressions on Kimura's face.

"Oh." Kimura turned to look at him again and seemed rather surprised to see that he had already sat on the couch right next to him.

"To tell you the truth," Kimura continued quite nervously as a slight blush rose on his cheeks, too. "I… I'd like to try that again. Do it before my face swells and hurts too much to move a single muscle."

Miyata took it as a challenge and he wasn't going to back out. "Okay," he replied without thinking about the consequences of his fast approval.

Instead of receiving an immediate kiss as a reply from Kimura, Miyata could only see a stupefying expression on his face. It seemed like he wasn't able to act at all. What a shame.

"Kimura-san, just do it," Miyata had to urge because he didn't want to wait for too long. Anyone could have stepped into the dark room, spoiled the mood and even caught them red-handed. That Miyata didn't want to happen and therefore the kiss would have to come as soon as possible.

"O…oh," Kimura stuttered eventually and Miyata heard how he also swallowed loudly. Was he really that nervous? But in a way it was quite cute.

"I'm not going to bite," Miyata teased his evidently flustered senpai with a faint smirk on his face. "Unless you want me to."

It wasn't exactly what he had meant to do but he couldn't help it how much he enjoyed seeing Kimura the way he was at the moment. And on the other hand, it felt peculiarly exciting to say such things to his fellow boxer, on top of that to an older man. Also the way Kimura had been reacting ever since the surprising first kiss was certainly a priceless thing to experience, and therefore Miyata was already looking forward to what was going to happen next. Moreover, he was abundantly interested in how Kimura was going to kiss him - after all, _he_ had been the one to request it - and what kind of a kiss it would turn out to be.

Luckily he didn't have to wait much longer to get an answer. The way Kimura approached him was much more seductive than Miyata could have expected. As his fingers reached his long bangs and brushed them aside, their eyes met in a whole different way. There was a special kind of sparkle in his eyes, something extraordinarily captivating about them when he gazed at him. While they were just staring at each other, Kimura's fingers moved gradually along Miyata's other cheek towards his chin. All of that was putting him perfectly in the mood to kiss and cuddle with the older boxer.

Because Kimura's touches and his personal scent were making Miyata more and more impatient by the moment, he really wanted to taste Kimura's lips soon again. Thus to inform how he was feeling at the moment, Miyata slipped his hand into his senpai's hair. And it seemed like the message was getting through at once since Kimura began to smile very gently and pressed him on the couch settling himself against him. Yes, things were getting notably exciting.

Then there were those words that Kimura said right before their lips touched again. "I won't bite you but…" The rest was left unsaid but that was exactly how Miyata liked it.

And there it was, finally. The first time had been more or less of an accident, but this time it was happening for real, thoroughly on purpose. At the end of the day, Miyata hadn't actually even considered such a thing but he noticed that there wasn't a single reason why he would have disliked it. In fact it pleased him so much that he was ready to get carried away, wherever Kimura would have wanted to take him. That intoxicating feeling made him use his body language more intensely to invite his senpai to do more, give him more, take him further into the world of pleasure - after all, they both knew enough about pain and suffering. In no time at all, he went all out sticking his tongue right into Kimura's mouth and doing other stuff that were sure to have the desirable kind of influence on the situation.

In the end it was a little bit too much. Sure, Miyata could have stayed there for much longer and make the most of the wonderful closeness they shared, but even so the time and place were completely wrong. The room was within the gym, there were other people around, including his father, and anyone of them could have just opened the door to catch them in the act. No matter how reluctant Miyata was, he had to put an end to it before something irreversible was going to happen. Especially when he noticed how heated up they both were, which gave him quite a surprise. The time had come to slip out of the warm embrace.

"See you later, Kimura-san," Miyata panted after getting up from the couch and began to move towards the door. It was only a few steps away from the couch but still taking those steps was unexpectedly difficult.

After closing the door behind him, Miyata took a deep breath. _He_ might be alright and somewhat safe but Kimura's situation must have been much worse.

"Ichirou, are you done?"

"Tou-san," Miyata said looking at his father who had walked up to him. "We watched the videos. Now it's up to Kimura-san what he's going to do. I'm going to get ready for roadwork now."

"Good," his father replied and luckily he didn't ask anything else.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

When Miyata was tying the shoelaces of his trainers, he saw how Kimura stepped into the training room where other boxers were punching the sandbags, doing their shadow boxing practice and whatever other activities they were meant to do. From Miyata's point of view his senpai still seemed kind of nervous, but of course he knew that much, and he wasn't the slightest bit surprised when he saw how Kimura headed to the direction of the toilet. A part of him felt sorry for doing that to the older boxer, especially at a time like this. But it had been good. Or how else would he have become hard, too? Well, only a little, but still enough to feel the blood rushing into his crotch, which, on the other hand, must have been absolutely nothing compared to what Kimura was going through at the moment.

Silently Miyata thought to himself that if he now looked back on what had happened only a brief moment ago, he was actually quite impressed. Perhaps the memory of Kimura's hard-on pressing against his thigh was still there even though there had been several layers of cloth between the organ in question and his thigh. In the end Miyata couldn't help but smirk somewhat pertly as he went to the front door of the gym and left for his roadwork.

-the end-

* * *

Note from author:

I felt like writing this, too. I wrote it quite a long time ago and finally posted it over here. If I have time, there'll be more of this story.


End file.
